Pretty Pretty Please
by oustandingpopsicle
Summary: I based this off the Naruto Shippuden Movie 3; Will of Fire. It involves Kakashi returning to the village to greet me and so forth.  KakashiXOC


Copyright: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTER HATAKE KAKASHI OR THE NARUTO SHIPPUDEN MOVIE. WORK OF MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

I heard my name behind me, so close, his voice chilled my body. I turned around, facing the man who had just tried to sacrifice himself for the sake of us.

"Is it true?" I choked, trying not to burst into tears. He was silent, slowly looking down at the ground, like it had something to say to him, and nodded, "Yeah."

That's when the tears came. I desperately wanted to run into his arms. God, did I want to. I chose to stand there instead, looking him dead on, letting the tears flow freely out of my eyes.

I had to burst next.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

He looked up at me, again, not saying a word. I wiped my eyes.

I tried to remain calm, but that didn't turn out so well.

"You would let someone.. SOMEONE SACRIFICE YOU…? DIDN'T YOU EVEN THINK TWICE ABOUT THE IDEA?"

There was a long stray of silence.

More tears came. They wouldn't stop. They COULDN'T stop.

I shook my head. "You have nothing to say..?"

He remained standing where he had stopped, still staring at the ground.

"LOOK AT ME KAKASHI!" He glanced up at me, sadness filling that one visible eye.

My breath staggered and my heart pounded.

My face was probably beat red, my eyes more wet than the sea.

"You… YOU WOULD OF DIED!" I paused. "DIDN'T YOU THINK ABOUT THE VILLAGE? YOUR COMRADES?" I paused again. "Me…?"

He looked away. Not. Saying. Anything.

My voice was calm now. I was done screaming.

"But I forgot." Pause. "You're Hatake Kakashi." I wiped my tears. He looked at me again and actually spoke. "Lauren… chan…"

I shook my head. "You can just DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, HUH?" I screamed in pain. My heart… gosh did it hurt. "No need to think about the people you care about, huh?"

Silence.

"Just like the Obito incident, HUH?"

He looked down again. This time, he shook a little.

I went to far.

I ran to him. Straight into his chest. I gripped his shinobi vest so tightly and buried my face in his chest, tears flowing like a nonstop river.

I wanted nothing more than him to hold me. But his arms lay at his side. He was probably in shock… I'd hope.

"I'm sorry… I'm SORRY!... Kakashi-kun…" Pause. "Hold me.."

I didn't really need to ask.

But it was like an involuntarily movement to him.

"No," he said, burying his face in my neck. "Don't… Don't be sorry, Lauren-chan."

I gripped his vest tighter.

"I should of thought of the village. My comrades." His hand met my head, running his fingers slowly through my blonde hair. "You."

I shut my eyes tightly. "Shut up."

He ignored me. His voice was so soft spoken now.

"In the shinobi world, those who break the rules are considered scum, but," he buried his face deeper into my neck, "Those who abandon their comrades are more than scum…"

I shook my head.

"Lauren-chan… I abandoned the village.. my comrades… you. Therefore… I'm scum."

"SHUT. UP."

I pulled out of his grip. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my heart.

My breath staggered again, my voice matching his now.

"You feel this?"

He nodded.

"It hurts… HURTS me to hear you say that."

He looked at me.

I pointed out to the wilderness. "There are people… PEOPLE LIKE HIM…" Pause. "Who just USE their subordinates for their power…" I looked at him. "Isn't that practically abandoning your comrades? Abandoning THEIR feelings for the sake of their power? ABANDONING THEIR LOVE FOR THEIR SENSEI?"

Kakashi nodded, shocked. "Orochimaru.."

I shook my head. "THAT'S SCUM."

His hand moved from my heart, to my cheek, his other arm wrapping around my lower waist pulling me back to him.

I shook my head again. "You're a hero." I smiled and chuckled a bit. "That's all you'll ever be."

Though he had a mask on, I could still physically see his soft, gentle smile.

I looked down, then back up at him. "You would die for this village. That's YOUR Will of Fire.." I smiled big, letting the tears come again. "THAT'S, a hero."

He pulled down his mask then and brought his mouth not even an inch from mine.

"Lauren-chan," his voice was a whispered now, "I'll always protect this village.. you… no matter what. Next time," he chuckled, "I'll most definitely remember my comrades, and, you."

I didn't have time to say something then. His mouth met mine, leading into such a kiss.

The tears had stopped at the moment.

"Kakashi..?"  
"Yes?"

"I love you."

He placed his forehead to mine and smiled, closing his eyes.

"I love you, too, Lauren-chan."


End file.
